


A MISUNDERSTANDING

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a triple drabble written for Winterhawk's Birthday.  She said she would like to read a Legolas/Thranduil story that involved a GOOD Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MISUNDERSTANDING

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The great river flowed, its rapids seething, as it wound through the forest.  Long the shadows grew around the home of the Elvenking and cold was the wind as the Prince dismounted at its gates.  The day had been long.  The King's mood had been foul and his son had gone out early to patrol the forest all morning and had gone to hunt in the afternoon.  There was rain and gloom and there was nothing worthwhile to kill for food, so the Prince decided to go fishing instead.

His father waited for him, his hair glinting like gold as it blew around his face, his expression as stern as a statue carved from stone.  "Ah. You come home," he called out in his voice of iron.

The Prince sighed.  "What can I have done now to displease him?" he thought as he led his horse toward the King, and dropped his quiver and knife scabbard from his shoulders, weary as death.  He turned to the horse and took a string of perch from the saddle.  "The fishing was good tonight," he said, hoping that his catch would please his father.

"So I see," said the King, his eyes glinting like ice in the moonlight as his gaze flashed from the fish to his son.

"I must have forgotten some chore," thought Legolas, casting about in his memory for what the chore might have been, but remembering nothing.

King Thranduil approached him, holding his arms out wide.  "Have you forgotten, my son?" he asked, his voice soft, with a hint of melancholy.

"Yes, Father, I have," Legolas admitted, surprised.

"I can see that," said Thranduil.  "It is your begetting day, my love.  Now come inside where it is warm and rejoice in the feast I have had prepared for you." 

  



End file.
